


A Little Happiness

by Jentrevellan



Series: Reilyn Surana [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Duncan POV, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentrevellan/pseuds/Jentrevellan
Summary: Duncan's thoughts about the new Warden Surana





	A Little Happiness

When Duncan first met Reilyn Surana, he’s amused by her. A small, slender elven woman, no older than perhaps 19 or 20, who stood with a hesitant confidence in newly stitched enchanter robes. Her long ashen hair was in a neat braid down her back and her cerulean blue eyes watched him curiously. As he understood it, she’d just passed her Harrowing with flying colours… as was to be expected, if Irving’s letters were anything to go by.

Mages in the Grey Warden ranks are always sought after and it’s a chance for a mage to spend their life outside of the Circle without resorting to apostacy. When Reilyn has escorted him to his rooms, she’d made a few jokes about such matters, and her sense of humour made him think that Alistair would find her amusing.

* * *

When Duncan saw the chaos left in the wake of the blood mage Jowan, his attention was drawn to Reilyn who readily cast healing spells on the Templars around her, as well as ensuring Irving was alright. Her good manner and humour from before was gone, instead replaced by quiet anger, and shaking hands. Despite this and the unfairness of it all, Duncan saw his opportunity and recruited her immediately. He knew that Irving could not protect her forever and so the conscription was a mixed blessing… especially if her skills and talents were taken away if she were to be made tranquil.

* * *

When Duncan and Reilyn were travelling to Ostagar, he quickly realised how lucky he was to snag such a talented and intelligent young woman for the Grey Wardens. Of course, surviving the Joining would be the ultimate challenge based on luck and the Maker’s will alone. And yet… as he watched her pour over a map of the Hinterlands when they make camp one night, he saw a woman who had accepted her fate, even if it should come to an end tomorrow or in fifty years. Oh, she wouldn't go without a fight, and that’s precisely the sort of warden they sorely needed.

* * *

When Duncan saw Cailin approach them upon their arrival, he was weary. To any other mage or elf, meeting the king of Ferelden may have been unnerving and daunting. Not for Reilyn - she smiled and curtsied like any of the ladies at court, bowed her head in respect at the right cues and even cracked a joke with the young king. In fact, the way Cailan’s eyes had lit up at their introduction, Duncan had reason to believe that the young king was  _very_  happy with the newest recruit. Images of another blonde king and an elven Grey Warden flashed through his mind. No, not again, he thought.

* * *

When Alistair approached their tent with the recruits, instantly Duncan could feel a change in the air. The two men who he’d also recruited were nervous and quiet but Reilyn and Alistair were engaged in a lively conversation about reciting a particularly boring Chant.

Duncan watched them, noticing how Alistair almost had a spring in his step as he spoke with his hands making exaggerated movements, earning an earnest laughter from the young woman in return. She flashed a smile at Alistair and Duncan’s heart sank when he saw the boy’s cheeks flush.

If it wasn’t one Theirin, it was the other.

* * *

When Duncan held the chalice out to Reilyn, he prayed that she would make it, so his recruiting endeavours had not been for naught. Alistair also was exceptionally quiet, all laughter, smiles and blushes had vanished as soon as the ritual had begun.

When she woke up, Duncan was relieved, but perhaps Alistair was more. He realised at this point that if this were a true Blight, as he believed it was, then he would need to tell them both the ultimate cost, lest their emotions get in the way. Best nip it in the bud after the battle, he thought.

* * *

When Duncan told him of the battle plan, Alistair was angry, like he knew he would be. Despite the young man’s strength and good humour, he is still a boy sometimes, which was why keeping him away from the heat of battle would be best for him… and Ferelden.

What surprised him was how Reilyn had placed a caring hand on Alistair’s arm and then tried to make a joke with a straight face, which Alistair replied with a smile. Duncan couldn’t help but sigh.

* * *

When Duncan fell to his knees, the battle raging on around him, he felt almost at ease. The world was fading, but the beacon was lit. Confusion faded to anger faded to acceptance.

He was dying, as were all the Grey Wardens. The ancient order falling around him… all but two souls far away from the battle.

Duncan felt at peace before passing, knowing that they would do well, and that if they could possibly find some comfort in one another to help with the hardships and pains to come, then who was he to deny them? Not that he could or ever would.

No, they would be happy together for a time, despite everything. And as Duncan rested his head for the final time, he was content that Alistair would have some glimmer of happiness in such a remarkable woman before the end came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little ficlet. I've been wanting to write from Duncan's POV for a while, and this sort of came together.  
> Your comments and kudos are the motivation I need to continue writing! Thank you!


End file.
